


Fever In Me

by SykoShadowRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Qrow Branwen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom James Ironwood, Bottom Qrow Branwen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega James Ironwood, Symp-Beta Clover, Sympathertic Betas, Top Clover Ebi, Top Qrow Branwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: James should have realized the risks that came with not taking proper care of himself. Thankfully there are two very capable people willing to do it for him.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	Fever In Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I got to thinking about it and I realized..... I have not ever written Top Qrow...... I've put James, Clover and Tai on both the top and the bottom but never Top Qrow. So. I decided I needed to write _at least one_ top Qrow fic (and he only half tops honestly but it has a reason) and I figured if I'm doing Top Qrow I may as well go all the way and do something else I've never seen which is..... Omega James. So. You guys get this short little bit of smut.

James panted, the fever burning through him as he writhed in his bed. He couldn’t afford this, he didn’t have the time. He needed to finish so many projects, to look over so many papers, to attend too many meetings. _He didn’t have time for this!_ But his biology hardly cared about his schedule, the slick wetting his bed and thighs as it leaked out of him. His heat shouldn’t be affecting him now. It shouldn’t be affecting him _at all_. He was on suppressants for a reason. But then, he hadn’t been taking care of himself even if he had been taking the medication. The fact that he hadn’t been eating properly or resting when he needed to had driven his body into a heat, trying to draw an alpha that would take care of him when he wouldn’t take care of himself. 

He moaned in need, reaching a hand down to fumble about inside himself. He used his metal hand whenever he was forced to do this because he couldn’t pretend it was anyone but himself when he did. He couldn’t pretend it was the alpha he wanted, or even the symp-beta he wanted. No one but himself. He knew the groves of his own metal hand, the joints of the fingers as they flexed inside him seeking the spot he needed to help ease the burning. He whimpered in relief when he found it, pressing hard into that spot while his other hand slid down to grasp himself. The relief he got from the release was brief, the fever already building again, and he knew he should get up and grab something to eat while he could still move or at the very least grab a few bottles of water to set next to the bed. 

He pulled a pillow over his head and tried to ignore the hollow ache inside him.

James didn’t know how long he had been in bed but the scent of clouds and mountains, of sand and oceans roused him from the fitful slumber he’d fallen into. He struggled to sit up, turning to the door as Clover entered with a tray. He could see Qrow hovering outside the room as Clover carried the tray over and he whined low, wanting Qrow to come closer, to take away the empty feeling inside him. The alpha shifted, a rumbling growl answering his call, but he didn’t come closer. Didn’t enter the room like James wanted him to. 

Clover set the tray on the bedside table and helped him sit up, still smelling more like an omega due to having been near Qrow, though he was starting to shift towards alpha now that he was so close to James. The beta brought a cup to his lips, urging him to drink while Qrow watched from beyond the doorway, twisting his rings and shuffling his feet. James kept watching the slender form fidget around, watching them just as intently while Clover coaxed him into eating a little bit of what he’d brought in with him. It was slow going as James refused to look away from red eyes but eventually he’d eaten enough that Clover took the try away, pausing to say something to Qrow as he passed. The lithe alpha gave a sharp jerky nod and then took the tray off of Clover’s hands, vanishing from sight.

James let out a distressed whine as Qrow left him and Clover came to his side, trying to sooth him by running a hand through his hair, damp with sweat from his heat. He turned into the touch, squirming closer to the symp-beta and Clover shushed him gently. James whined again, writhing under the sheets Clover tired to pull over him and reaching for the other male. Clover’s hands closed on his wrist, stopping him while he took deep even breaths. 

“ _Please…_ ” He twisted his wrist, trying to grab at Clover but he was released and the brunette took a set back.

“James… We can’t…” Clover shook his head, trying to focus on the scent of Qrow in the other room cleaning up the mess that was made when they’d made food for James to eat. “You’re in heat right now. You can’t properly consent and we _won’t_ take you like this.”

James whimpered as the words registered, rolling onto his side to fumbling his scroll off his bedside table. He struggled to focus, needing to pull up the documents to show Clover. He finally did, hand shaking with need as he held out his scroll for the other man to take. Clover gave him a curious frown, taking the device and reading over the papers he’d pulled up with his eyebrows rising. He bent down, pressing a quick kiss to Jame’s temple before he took the scroll out of the room. James whined but stayed patient, understanding that he was showing it to Qrow and he needed _both of them_ to get him though this.

Clover’s scent returned and he opened his eyes, looking past the broad form to see Qrow at his door, one foot barely inside and the scroll clutched tightly in his hand. Red eyes burned as sharply as his scent did, scorching through James until he felt another wave of slick drip out of him. “Jimmy, are you _sure_?” Qrow rasp held the slightest trace of a rumble, the barest hint of desperation and James tipped his head back, baring his neck to them both. 

**_“Yes!"_** He’d been sure for years, long before he’d had the documents made. Long before he’d put Qrow down as his primary emergency alpha in the case of a panic heat nearly five years ago or as Clover down as his second on the paper just three. He’d been sure long before he’d been waylaid by the fever currently burning through him, back when his first panic heat had been calmed by Qrow’s scent instead of set off by it. 

Cool fingers slid into his hair, clouds and mountains filled his lungs. A thumb brushed his lips and James turned into the touch, looking up at the red eyes watching his every move. There were hands undoing the buttons of Qrow’s shirt, dropping down to unbuckle the belt. Blue eyes lifted to meet green over a slender shoulder. Anticipation zinged up James’s spine when Clover pushed Qrow’s pants down his hips. He was glad that Clover was staying instead of leaving them, that he’d understood when James had shown him the medical papers that his name meant James wanted him as well. But as much as he _wanted_ them both, he **_needed_** Qrow first.

He felt the alpha, _his alpha_ , spread his knees, sliding his body between them to lick up the slick James was covered in. He moaned as Qrow’s tongue worked it’s way into him, hands threading into the soft locks when long fingers joined in to stretch him open. Clover rose over him, kissing him soundly while Qrow kept working, swallowing down his shout when Qrow pushed him over the edge. The motion slowed to a stop, Qrow waiting for him to calm down some before he slowly pulled away to lick his hand clean. James panted while he watched, a desperate wounded noise escaping him. Qrow smirked at him, eyes smouldering before he reached over to press a glass of water to James’s lips. The omega grumbled but drank the water, knees trying to cling to the alpha’s hips when the cup was empty. 

Qrow’s smirk softened, became something fonder as he followed the silent demand, slotting his hips between James’s thighs. James bucked, trying to pull him in and he pinned the other down, positioning himself to slide in. Qrow paused when he was fully sheathed, the heat around him intense from the fever, and he waited while James’s eyes rolled. The alpha waited, refusing to move until James was ready. He felt questioning fingers press against his own pucker and pried open his eyes to glance over to where Clover was beside him, chewing on his lip while he waited for an answer.

Qrow tipped his head back, forcing back the immediate need to reject the other. James’s heat was kicking Clover’s biology more to the alpha side of things but he could still smell the underlying omega from his own presence and even if he didn’t… Well, he’d never been one to strictly adhere to the belief that alphas couldn’t submit to their mates. Besides, allowing Clover to take him would amp up the alpha in the symp-beta and the more alpha he was, the better they’d be able to help James through his heat. He nodded, groaning when the finger pushed into him, forcing his hips deeper into James and making the omega clench down around him. 

Qrow’s eyes fluttered while Clover stretched him open, bracing on one hand so he could soothe James with the other. James arched up into the gentle pets, impatient now that he had his alpha inside him but he had seen what was going on between the other two males and was _trying_ to wait for them to be ready. He wasn’t doing a particularly good job of it as he shifted and clenched around the heat inside him but he was _trying_. James felt it when Clover pushed into Qrow, the additional weight driving the shifter impossibly deep, the angle of their joined hips tilting just right.

James’s mind blanked when the two above him started moving, struggling to find a rhythm they could both follow for the first few thrusts. Once they found it everything became bliss, their hands gliding over both halves of him equally despite the fact that he’d been _sure_ his flesh half would have been the focus of their attention. He was happy to have been proven so wrong, back arching as they took turns tugging at his nipple. He felt the build up of another orgasm, a shockwave of intense sensation pulsing through him on every roll and it took his blissed out mind several moments to realize he could feel Qrow’s knot forming, trying to lock them together. He whined, legs shaking as he clamped them around the alpha, pulling him in deeper.

It had been so long since he’d been knotted, long before he’d lost half his body, and ached for it. Qrow shouted, slamming deep and catching, shaking as James clamped down on him while they both came. He shook as Clover continued to pound into him, chasing his own release. Qrow’s brow furrowed as he bent over James, stretching up so his teeth could find the juncture of his neck and sinking in while Clover locked into him. Once they were able to, they’d separate. He’d ensure they cleaned up and then make sure James and Clover got some food and water before they rested. Then when they woke and the next wave of James’s heat had hit, Clover could take his turn to mark James now that the first pressing need was satiated. 

But first, Qrow licked the wound he’d made, twisting so James could mark his neck too, completing the bond between them. He leaned back, pressing his back to Clover's chest so the beta could reach the other side to place his own mark. He’d claim the beta later, after James was properly taken care of. James first, then Clover, then him. Plan made, Qrow nodded to himself, waiting for when they could part so he could act out his plans.


End file.
